Lightning Struck Tower
by animagus pawz
Summary: Snape's betrayal...or was it on Dumbledore's orders? A story of the fateful June night that our most beloved professor died and what happened to Snape afterwards. Warning: Spolier, Character Deaths. T for saftey. PRE Deathly Hallows
1. The 'four' students

(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)

The Lightening Struck Tower

PART I

Dumbledore staggered against Harry. For a moment Harry thought that his inexpert Apparition had thrown Dumbledore off balance; then he saw his face, paler and damper than ever in the distant light of the street lamp.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"I've been better," said Dumbledore weakly, though the corners of his mouth twitched. "That potion…was no health drink…"

And to Harry's horror, Dumbledore sank to the ground. "Sir – it's okay, sir, you're going to be alright, don't worry –"

He looked around desperately for help, but there was nobody to be seen and all he could think was that he must somehow get Dumbledore quickly to the hospital wing.

"We need to get you up to the school, sir… Madam Pomfrey…"

"No," said Dumbledore. "It is…Professor Snape whom I need…But I do not think…I can walk very far just yet…"

"Right – sir, listen – I'm going to knock on a door, find a place you can stay – then I can run and get Madam –"

"Severus," said Dumbledore clearly. "I need Severus…"

8888888888SNAPE

Professor Severus Snape could sense something strange. Someone, who was far away, was trying to reach into his mind and summon him. It felt strangely like Albus Dumbledore's magic, but Professor Snape knew better than to be tricked by such a simple spell. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was a powerful wizard. Whoever this was was just outside the Hogwarts grounds, an easy distance for Dumbledore's occlumency to travel, if it had been the headmaster.

"Diffindo!" shouted Professor Snape as he focused on the world around him once again. An antique vase broke in mid air as Severus Snape's spell hit it. Now was not a time to be going off into his own thoughts. Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts grounds and Dumbledore was no where to be found. This did not trouble Professor Snape too deeply. Someone had conjured the Dark Mark. Snape could feel it burning on his forearm and he knew that the safety of Dumbledore's students always came first. Dumbledore would be there soon. For now the Order of the Phoenix could hold them off. Not to mention that Snape could sense a very miniscule amount of fear in his former fellow Death Eaters. Mixed in with their immense hatred was anticipation and cold, hard, fear. The Order of the Phoenix was winning and the Death Eaters knew it.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted from across the room. _Expelliarmus, _Snape thought, _a rather common spell. _Hermione usually had more tricks up her sleeve. These Death Eaters were well matched against the Phoenix's supporters and it was not an easy fight. These witches and wizards knew occlumency well and could keep Snape out of where he was not wanted.

"Petrificus Totalus!" said Snape as his opponent dodged a chair that Tonks had accidentally tossed in the wrong direction. The Death Eater was about to defend himself when Hermione sent a flurry of birds into the air.

"Oppugno!" she shouted. _That's the Hermione I know, _thought Snape. _Total show off._

"Protego!" Ron said. _He must have let a Death Eater read his mind_, thought Snape. A huge spider was crawling towards Ron. "Protego! Protego!"

"Reducio," yelled Snape. The spider shrank immediately but Ron's facial expression did not change. _Protego, _thought Snape, _the idiot. That never would have worked._

Professor Snape glanced around the room. He had done this a couple of times now, sure he was looking too fast and missing somebody. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna. No Harry.

"Severus, so we meet again," said one of the Death Eaters. "Won't my Lord be delighted to hear about your true feelings. So, who are you fighting for after all?" Snape did not turn to face the speaker. It meant turning his back on the room. "I heard about your unbreakable vow. Why try so hard to prove you're one of us?"

"Tarantallegra! Stupefy!" Snape watched the Death Eater fall to his left hand side out of the corner of his eye. "You should not distract yourself by talking," said Snape as he walked away.

Snape had to find Harry. Dumbledore had trusted him with the 'fours' safety as the headmaster referred to them. As long as Ron didn't meet any more spiders and Hermione used more than a simple _expelliarmus_ they would be safe. Not to say that Severus Snape was putting a very strong vote of confidence towards the two young Gryffindors. Professor Snape made his way over to Remus Lupin. "I'll be right back, cover for me," said Snape. Remus gave him a suspicious stare. He hated that nobody trusted him, except Dumbledore. _Maybe more people will trust me when they see which side I am fighting for, _he thought with a sigh to himself. He turned onto a spiral staircase leading to the tower. He needed some way of finding out where Harry had gone. The 'fourth' student was most likely safe. It was not in Malfoy's character to go into harm's way.

8888888888HARRY

"All right then, Snape – but I'm going to have to leave you for a moment so I can –"

Before Harry could make a move, however, he heard running footsteps. His heart leapt: Somebody had seen, somebody knew they needed help – and looking around he saw Rosmerta scurrying down the dark street toward them on high-heeled, fluffy slippers, wearing a silk dressing gown embroidered with dragons.

"I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains! Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to – but what's wrong with Albus?"

She came to a halt, panting, and stared down, wide – eyed, at Dumbledore.

"He's hurt," said Harry. "Madam Rosmerta, can he come into the Three Broomsticks while I go up to the school and get help for him?"

8888888888SNAPE

Snape had given himself a headache. He had tried mentally searching the Gryffindor common room for a sign of Harry's presence. It was hard to send his magic down the hall where the Order was battling the Death eaters and not have anyone notice what he was doing.

Professor Snape stepped back around the corner and into the room. He walked past Remus with a nod. The look of uncertainty still on Lupin's face. He would have to try and get out one of the doors unnoticed and search for Harry personally.

Severus turned, sensing a Death Eaters approach.

"Aguamenti," he said in a dull voice. The Death Eater blocked the jet of water. "Wingardium Leviosa," said Snape as he pointed his wand at the pieces of the broken vase on the floor and directed them at the Death Eaters face. Once again the spell was blocked. _Finally, some real competition, _Snape thought. _Just when I need to get out of here I get a good fight!_

_8888888888_ FLASHBACK (Beginning of Harry's sixth year)

Professor Snape entered Dumbledore's office unannounced as usual. Somehow this never got Dumbledore angry; no matter how many times Snape did it. Dumbledore was not the screaming type. At times Snape just wanted Dumbledore to mess up and give him a reason to hate the headmaster.

"Hello Severus," said Dumbledore in a calm voice. "Will you not come in?" asked Dumbledore as if Snape had waited for permission.

"Why thank you, headmaster." Snape proceeded to stand due to the lack of chairs. Dumbledore stood up from his sitting position.

"No, thank you, Severus for taking the time to meet with me today."

"You said it was important, sir."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?"

_Oh stop smiling already, _Snape thought. He couldn't stand this agony.

"Do you remember the sorting hat's song from last year?"

"Not particularly, sir."

"Well then let's look at it a moment. Shall we? I have it in my pensieve…"

"Oh! I remember now," said Snape. The last thing he needed was Dumbledore's smiling face and a song.

"That's wonderful. Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"The Sorting hat is not usually so forward, I was rather surprised actually. You'll remember how it said that we must unite or crumble from within?"

"A rather confusing statement. I agree," said Severus in his best attempt at shortening the meeting.

"Yes, it would be to those who do not know what it means."

A loud silence filled the room as Severus, to his dismay, realized this was not a short meeting.

"I have thought about this for a while now, and I have concluded that you need to know the true meaning behind that statement. It goes back to the founders actually."

Professor Snape froze. Dumbledore was going to trust him with a secret he had not told anyone else – or so it seemed. Why did the headmaster trust him so blindly? Dumbledore began to pace as he stepped out from behind his desk.

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They were very good friends, but that was short lived." Dumbledore turned to face Snape. "As you know, a conflict arose about who should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Salazar ended up leaving the school. He refused to teach in a place where 'mud bloods' were taught along side 'pure bloods'." Dumbledore resumed his pacing. "But Salazar could not just respect the decision of the other three, so he created the Chamber of Secrets. He betrayed them and started a line of corruption." A grunt came from one of the pictures on the wall. Salazar was muttering to himself, arms crossed. Dumbledore faced Snape again, completely ignoring Salazar. "Am I clear?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes, sir, mostly."

"What is it that confuses you?"

"You said, sir, that it started a _line_ of corruption."

"Ah, yes, allow me to explain. Each generation after the founders had a … pattern. A group of four close friends, each from a different house, or at least possessing qualities of different houses. Oh I'm confusing matters now, aren't I?"

"Sir?"

"For example, can you think of a group of four friends that were inseparable? Any group of four?" asked Dumbledore.

Immediately Potter and his friends came to mind. Snape did not want to think about them and he searched his brain for another group. He looked over at Dumbledore briefly to see if he was taking too long in coming up with an answer.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and peered over his half-moon spectacles. "It is okay to say the first one that comes to mind, Professor Snape." Dumbledore spoke as calmly as ever. Snape felt an anger rise in him. He felt like he was being treated like a child. "Perhaps James comes to mind, as do Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and we can not forget Peter now, can we?"

"They're all Gryffindors, sir," said Snape who was trying to come with some excuse as to why he did not state their names. He hated the idea of the headmaster knowing how much of a weak spot Potter and his friends were.

"Not when you think it over," said Dumbledore with an all knowing smile that gave Snape the distinct impression that he had been unsuccessful at hiding his weakness. Dumbledore continued unperturbed by Snape obvious disinterest "Sirius, who's very animagus is a dog, the symbol of loyalty, could fit in Hufflepuff House couldn't he?"

"It's possible," admitted Snape.

"Where do you suppose Remus could have been placed?" Dumbledore sat down and with a wave of his hand made a red, cushioned chair for Snape to sit in.

"He has the brains for Ravenclaw." Snape had to grind his teeth as he said it. Remus was the best of the four but he was still _their_ friend; a serious error on Remus's part as far as Snape was concerned.

"Leaving us with James, the true Gryffindor, and Peter Pettigrew the Slytherin." Dumbledore allowed for a slight pause before continuing, "Then, of course, you know who betrayed them in the end?"

"Yes, all of London knows. The entire wizard community knows."

Dumbledore appeared to loose himself in thought as he spoke. "James murdered along with his wife, Sirius dead, Remus' being a werewolf. They fell apart, or rather, were forced apart by tragedies in their lives."

Dumbledore brought his hands together, placing fingertip against fingertip. His eyes concentrated on where the tips met. "There were other groups of four friends in other generations, but none of them were this drastically devastated."

"I see. And what am I supposed to do about this?" Snape saw no point in Dumbledore's story at all. There wasn't a potion or spell in existence that could change the past.

"I am not sure if anything can be done," said Dumbledore, confirming Snape's thoughts. "This generation is slightly different from the others. It might be good, it might be bad." The head master sighed before continuing. "There are only three close friends and we need four to 'unite from within'."

_Not Potter again, _thought Snape.

"Harry, like his father is a true Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley has shown nothing but loyalty to his famed friend – in the long run – and Miss Granger never ceases to impress. This leaves an opening for a Slytherin." Dumbledore sighed, "I was thinking that young Mr.Malfoy might be the key." It almost sounded like Dumbledore was asking if this was plausible.

"Potter and Draco have never been –"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy if you would not mind, Professor."

"Mr. Potter," Snape repeated, "and Mr. Malfoy have been enemies since they met. If I may say so, sir."

"That is what I was afraid of." Snape had an urge to roll his eyes. _They didn't exactly try and hide their hatred, _Snape thought. "Although I feel that Mr. Malfoy is not his father," sighed the head master hopefully. "In his heart he does not feel the same degree of loyalty to Lord Voldemort. I believe that if he was given the chance to change, the chance to be backed up by the Order and protected, he would take it."

"Draco – Mr. Malfoy was not sorted into Slytherin for nothing."

"No, and neither were you. But when given the chance you too knew what was right and what was wrong."

Snape felt a sudden stiffness towards Dumbledore, yet at the same time he felt truly and completely trusted. It almost frightened him.

"I have to make sure that Mr. Malfoy does not betray the other three students. They are the last generation. There is nobody after them to reunite the houses and bring Voldemort down. After them there is no more Hogwarts if we continue to stand divided."

"And why me, sir?"

"Because you are someone who Mr. Malfoy trusts." Snape looked at the edge of Dumbledore's desk. "And you are someone who I trust as well."

Their eyes met. Snape felt strange. He heard a voice in his head. 'No one else knows', Dumbledore said. _What was he doing? He was letting someone else inside his head, in his thoughts. _Dumbledore had not taken advantage of it either.

'I understand,' Snape replied in Dumbledore's head before standing and walking out of the room. He had to be alone for a while.

**_Author's Note:_**_ Anyone who reviews any of my stories should please note that in return I will review at least one of theirs as long as I know the characters in their stories. _

_**Additional Stories:**_

_Behind the Veil: The Choice to Die (my favorite) – Sirius fic, oneshot, complete_

_The Circles End - RLNT, DH Spoiler, oneshot, complete_

_The Jingel in Her Step - Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, oneshot, complete_


	2. The Approaching Betrayal

(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)

The Lightening Struck Tower

PART II

"You can't go up there alone!" said Rosmerta. "Don't you realize – haven't you seen - ?"

"If you help me support him," said Harry, not listening to her, "I think we can get him inside –"

"What has happened?" asked Dumbledore. "Rosmerta, what's wrong?"

"The - Dark Mark, Albus."

And she pointed into the sky, in the direction of Hogwarts. Dread flooded Harry at the sound of the words…he turned and looked. There it was, hanging in the sky above the school: the blazing green skull with a serpent tongue, the mark Death Eaters left behind when ever they had entered a building…wherever they had murdered…

8888888888SNAPE

Snape's opponent was hit from behind and fell to the floor stunned. Snape did not take the time to see who had helped him. He walked briskly against the wall, his cloak flapping behind him.

"Mr. Weasley," he said, his voice commanding as he pulled Ron out of the line of fire. "Where's Mr. Potter?"

Ron's eyes darted to his elbow where Snape had grabbed him and was still holding on. Snape shook Ron's arm vigorously.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Snape asked again. He gave up and the moment Ron looked at him directly he searched Ron's mind for and answer. "Where was Mr. Potter heading? Who was he going with?" Snape asked.

"What are you talking about? Professor?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Potter asked you to patrol the halls tonight. Why?" Silence stretched between them for a couple of seconds before Severus grew impatient. "I am demanding an answer Mr. Weasley." Snape's tone was firm and Ron was turning pale.

"I never said that Harry told me, or anyone else, anything about –"

"I have a very low tolerance Mr. Weasley, as you may have noticed. Where did Mr. Potter go?"

8888888888HARRY

"When did it appear?" asked Dumbledore, and his hand clenched painfully upon Harry's shoulder as he struggled to his feet.

"Must have been minutes ago, it wasn't there when I put the cat out, but when I got upstairs –"

"We need to return to the castle at once," said Dumbledore. "Rosmerta." – and though he staggered a little he seemed wholly in command of the situation – "we need transport – brooms – "

"I've got a couple behind the bar," she said, looking very frightened. "Shall I run and fetch – ?"

"No, Harry can do it."

Harry raised his wand at once.

"Accio Rosmerta's brooms!"

A second later they heard a loud bang as the front door of the pub burst open; two brooms had shot out into the street and were racing each other to Harry's side, where they stopped dead, quivering slightly at waist height.

"Rosmerta, please send a message to the Ministry," said Dumbledore as he mounted the broom nearest him." It might be that nobody within Hogwarts has yet realized that anything is wrong…Harry, put on your invisibility cloak."

Harry pulled his cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself before mounting his broom: Madam Rosmerta was already tottering back toward her pub as Harry and Dumbledore kicked off from the ground and rose up into the air as they sped toward the castle, Harry glanced sideways at Dumbledore, ready to grab him should he fall, but the sight of the Dark Mark seemed to have acted upon Dumbledore like a stimulant: He was bent low over his broom, his eyes fixed upon the mark, his long silver hair and beard flying behind him on the night air. And Harry too looked ahead at the skull, and fear swelled inside him like a venomous bubble, compressing his lungs, driving all other discomfort from his mind…

How long had he been away with Dumbledore? Had Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's luck run out by now? Was it one of them who had caused the Mark to be set over the school, or was it Neville, or Luna, or some other member of the D.A.? And if it was…he was the one who had told them to patrol the corridors, he had asked them to leave the safety of their beds…Would he be responsible, again, for the death of a friend?

8888888888SNAPE

"Mr. Weasley, you will look at me when I speak to you." Snape was determined to find out more but Ron seemed truly lost as to where his best friend had gone.

"Someone has put the Dark Mark over this castle Mr. Weasley. Is there anyone besides Mr. Potter missing?"

Ron's face became pallor and their eye contact was broken. Ron was starring at Snape's forearm where the tattoo of the Dark mark was. The sleeve of Snape's cloak covered the mark but it might as well have been exposed for how intensely Ron stared.

Snape pushed Ron away from himself. Draco Malfoy had just entered the room. He made his way through the fight quickly and hurried up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. Snape could sense a rise of anticipation coming from the Death Eaters.

88888888888HARRY

The Dark Mark was glittering directly above the Astronomy Tower, the highest tower in the castle. Did that mean the death had occurred there?

Dumbledore had already crossed the crenellated ramparts and was dismounting; Harry landed next to him seconds later and looked around.

The ramparts were deserted. The door to the spiral staircase that led back into the castle was closed. There was no sign of a struggle, of a fight to the death, of a body.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore, looking up at the green skull with its serpent's tongue glinting evilly above them. "Is it the real Mark? Has somebody definitely been – Professor?"

In the dim green glow from the Mark, Harry saw Dumbledore clutching at his chest with his blackened hand.

"Go and wake Severus," said Dumbledore faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else, and do not remove your cloak. I shall wait here."

"But – "

"You swore to obey me, Harry – go!"

Harry hurried over to the door leading to the spiral staircase.

8888888888SNAPE

"Draco," Snape called after Malfoy. Malfoy did not respond. Snape tried to catch up to him but was immediately caught up in the crossfire. Ginny had just finished performing her acclaimed Bat – boogey hex but Snape was not about to show that he was impressed.

"Mr. Malfoy," he called again, but the attempt was useless.

8888888888HARRY

Harry's hand had only just closed upon the iron ring of the door when he heard running footsteps on the other side. He looked around at Dumbledore, who gestured him to retreat. Harry backed away, drawing his wand as he did so.

The door burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's body became instantly rigid and immobile, and he felt himself fall back against the tower wall, propped like an unsteady statue, unable to move or speak. He could not understand how it had happened – Expelliarmus was not a freezing charm –

Then, by the light of the Mark he saw Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the ramparts and understood…Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilized Harry, and the second he had taken to perform the spell had cost him the chance of defending himself.

Standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, "Good evening, Draco."

8888888888SNAPE

"_Severus,"_ said Dumbledore in Snape's head. Snape sent a spell towards his opponent as he glanced around the room once again. Dumbledore was not there but the voice inside his head was unmistakably the headmaster's. It was strong and commanding, yet calm, as always.

"_Severus, I need you to guard the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Do not let anyone get past you!"_

"_Sir, Malfoy has already – "_

"_I know, Severus, I know."_ Dumbledore seemed to be exerting some type of effort. Perhaps he was locked in combat at the top of the tower. "_I need some time to talk to Mr. Malfoy alone. You must keep everyone away, Severus!"_

"_I understand, sir."_

Snape started making his way over to the stairs.

8888888888HARRY

Malfoy stepped forward, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. His eyes fell on the second broom.

"Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Harry saw Malfoy's pale eyes shift back to Dumbledore in the greenish glare of the Mark.

"No," he said. "I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here, in your school, tonight."

"Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in did you? Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "Yet... forgive me… where are they now? You seem unsupported?"

"They met some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long…I came on ahead. I – I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore softly.

8888888888SNAPE

Snape had almost made it to the stairs. It was not a long distance but the amount of dodging required to make the journey was alarming.

When Snape turned at the bottom of the spiral staircase he glanced down the hallway. McGonagall was entangled in a raging fight against a female Death Eater. Most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were occupied as well.

As Snape surveyed the hallway he noticed a Death Eater was running towards him. He stepped back with his left foot to take a fighting stance. His foot hit something soft and solid.

Snape risked a glance downward and saw a red – haired boy laying face down in a puddle of blood. Snape returned his gaze to his new opponent and tried to hold the look of concern back from his face.

8888888888HARRY

There was silence. Harry stood imprisoned within his own invisible, paralyzed body, staring at the two of them, his ears straining to hear sounds of the Death Eaters distant fight, and in front of him, Draco Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore, who, incredibly, smiled.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"How do you know?" said Malfoy at once.

He seemed to realize how childish the words had sounded; Harry saw him flush in the greenish light.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," said Malfoy more forcefully. "You don't know what I've done!"

88888888888SNAPE

Snape fought the Death Eater half heartedly. If Weasley had gotten in Malfoy's way as Malfoy tried to get up the stairs would Draco have killed him? How could he have not seen it? Snape had been distracted only for a couple of seconds to dodge a spell.

If this was really happening then was this the betrayal that Dumbledore had told Snape about in the headmaster's office that day? Was it all over? Had Malfoy betrayed the other three by killing one of them?

8888888888HARRY

"You don't know what I've done!" Malfoy repeated.

"Oh yes, I do," said Dumbledore mildly. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts…so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it."

"It has been in it!" said Malfoy vehemently. "I've been working on it all year, and tonight –"

Somewhere in the depths of the castle below Harry heard a muffled yell. Malfoy stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.

88888888SNAPE

"Potrificus Totalus!" Snape shouted. The Death Eater fell, frozen. Snape knelt on one knee but was careful to stay alert. There were plenty more Death Eaters who would love to catch Severus Snape off guard. Severus turned the red – haired boy's face toward himself only to see that it was not Ron. Snape felt a small amount of relief but accidentally dropped the boy's face back into the pool of blood as a vase crashed on the stairs behind him. The antique vase, identical to the one Snape had smashed earlier, had just missed his head. The sounding of the breaking pottery reverberated off of the spiral walls and made a very loud noise.

8888888888HARRY

"Somebody is putting up a good fight," said Dumbledore conversationally.

Harry watched the door to the stairs, it stayed closed. Dumbledore continued to talk to Draco as if there was no threat. He managed to get Malfoy to confess as to how he managed to sneak Death eaters into Hogwarts. Malfoy enjoyed gloating about his brilliant plan to Dumbledore. Only Harry noticed how the headmaster was slowly slipping down the side of the Astronomy Tower as he lost the strength that the Dark Mark had given him only moments ago.

"So you decided to spring a trap for me?" mumbled Dumbledore. Malfoy was in the full swing of exhibiting his own genius now.

"We decided to put the Dark Mark over the tower and get you to hurry up here, to see who'd been killed," said Malfoy. "And it worked!"

"Well…yes and no…" said Dumbledore. But am I to take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?"

"Someone's dead," said Malfoy, and his voice seemed to go up an octave as he said it. "One of your people…I don't know who, it was dark…I stepped over the body…I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way…"

"Yes, they do that," said Dumbledore.

There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Harry stood.

8888888888SNAPE

"_I need more time, Severus."_ Dumbledore said in Snape's head.

"_I am trying, sir. They all just attacked me at once."_

"_How many of them?"_

"_I'm not sure, sir. I can not hold them back much longer. They are eager for something, sir. I can feel it."_

"_Just give me as much time as you can. If I can not reason with Malfoy, I fear the betrayal will happen very soon."_

Snape tripped up the stairs as he lost his footing. The Death Eater he had been fighting was hit from behind by Remus.

8888888888HARRY

"There is little time, one way or another," said Dumbledore. "So let us discuss your options, Draco."

"My options!" said Malfoy loudly. "I'm standing here with a wand – I'm about to kill you – "

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means."

"I haven't got any options," said Malfoy, and he was suddenly white as Dumbledore. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"

"I can help you Draco."

"No, you can't," said Malfoy, his wand hand shaking very badly indeed. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Nobody would be surprised that you died in your attempt to kill me – forgive me, but Lord Voldemort probably expects it. Nor would the Death Eaters be surprised that we had captured and killed your mother – it is what they would do themselves, after all."

8888888888SNAPE

As Snape fell backwards on the stairs for the millionth time he slipped on the broken vase and cut his hand. He had never been very good at walking upstairs backwards, especially with the large cloak he had on.

The Death Eater who had attacked him tried to squeeze his way up the stairs on Snape's right but Snape grabbed his ankle.

The Death Eater fell and Snape met his eyes. It was Greyback. The werewolf kicked Snape in the face hard and Snape let go. Snape's nose felt broken which made it hard to concentrate on what was in front of him. Snape was forced to close his eyes due to the pain. He remedied it with a simple spell before doing the same to the cut on his hand. When he was done he saw that more Death Eaters had gotten past him.

"_Dumbledore, they're coming,"_ said Snape. At first Snape was not sure that Dumbledore had heard him.

"_A few more seconds, that's all I need Severus."_

"_They got around me, I'm sorry."_

"_Try to stop them, stall them, I do not need much time, Severus."_

"_Sir –"_

"_Severus I need you to try."_

"_Yes, sir."_

Snape raced up the stairs after the Death Eaters and Greyback.

_**Author's Note:** Anyone who reviews any of my stories should please note that in return I will review at least one of theirs as long as I know the characters in their stories. _

_**Additional Stories:**_

_Behind the Veil: The Choice to Die (my favorite) – Sirius fic, oneshot, complete_

_The Circles End - RLNT, DH Spoiler, oneshot, complete_

_The Jingel in Her Step - Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, oneshot, complete_


	3. Snape's Duty

(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)

The Lightening Struck Tower

PART III

"Come over to the right side, Draco…you are not a killer…"

Malfoy stared at Dumbledore.

"But I got this far, didn't I?" he said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here…and you're in my power…I'm the one with the wand…your at my mercy…"

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. "It is my mercy and not yours that matters now."

Malfoy did not speak. His mouth was open, his wand hand still trembling. Harry thought he saw it drop by a fraction –

But suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs, and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door onto the ramparts. Still paralyzed, his eyes staring unblinking, Harry gazed in terror upon four strangers: It seemed the Death Eaters had won the fight below.

Dumbledore had slipped very far down the wall now as the newly arrived Death Eaters taunted him.

"Dumbledore cornered!" said a lumpy – looking man, and he turned to a stocky little woman who looked as though she could be his sister and who was grinning eagerly. "Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone!" Well done, Draco, well done!"

Dumbledore looked around at each Death Eater. The headmaster talked to each one, using their name, calmly. It was as if he was trying to stretch out the amount of time he had left.

8888888888SNAPE

"_I can't see them Dumbledore, they got too far ahead of me. Can you try and lock the door out of the tower?" _Snape asked, unaware of just how far the Death Eaters had gotten.

"_There's no use to locking it, Severus. Time has run out. I just need you to get up here now, as fast as you can."_

"_The other members of the Order are holding off the other Death Eaters; how much support do you need up there?"_

"_We do not have time for anyone else, you will be enough."_

"_Sir, are you sure?"_

"_Yes, now hurry. When you get here you'll know what has to be done, and I'm sorry. It was not supposed to end like this."_

"_Sir?" _Snape replied but Dumbledore blocked their conversation. Something twigged in Snape's mind. Snape knew something was dreadfully wrong, Dumbledore had never blocked Snape from his mind before and Snape could not think of a single reason why Dumbledore would feel the urge to apologize.

8888888888HARRY

"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" said the lopsided man, to the accompaniment of his sister's wheezing giggles. "Look at him – what's happened to you then, Dumby?"

A voice shouted from below, "They've blocked the stairs – Reducto! Reducto!"

"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the Death eater angrily.

But Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim.

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us –" screeched the woman, but at that precise moment, the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene; from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, and Malfoy.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, who's eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able –"

But somebody else had spoken Snape's name quite softly.

"Severus…"

"_I don't understand," _said Snape in Dumbledore's mind which was open to him once again.

"_You knew Malfoy had been trying to kill me, Severus. Harry is standing right behind me, under his invisibility cloak. He can not see Malfoy kill me. That would be a betrayal beyond anything else."_

"_What are you asking of me, sir? I can not cover Harry's eyes or hurt Malfoy –"_

"_That is not what I am asking for Severus. You know what has to be done!"_

"_No! You can not ask that of me!"_

"_We have to stop the betrayal and unite from within. If my life is the cost then I'll pay it, Severus!"_

Snape blocked Dumbledore from entering his mind. So this is why Dumbledore had apologized to him. This way was not the way it was supposed to end but what else could be done? Snape felt a rage within himself that he had not felt before.

"Severus…" Dumbledore said out loud.

The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.

Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.

Snape gazed a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched into the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus…please…"

Thoughts were flying through Snape's head. He couldn't do it; he could not kill the one man who had completely trusted him.

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. Snape knew that he had to use the killing curse but that required hatred.

Everything moved in slow motion around him. _So,_ thought Snape, _this is what it is like when seconds stretch into hours._

Snape hated him; he hated Dumbledore for doing this. How dare the headmaster coax him into trusting. How dare Dumbledore force him to kill! Snape was not a coward!

"_I can take them all on," _Snape said to Dumbledore.

"_No, you can not; there is no proof that Draco was going to join our side for certain."_

"_I can just kill the Death Eaters and use a memory charm on Draco. We can put you in hiding and – "_

"_No, Severus, now!"_

Snape's eyes locked on Dumbledore's.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape yelled.

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

_So, this is how it happens, _Snape thought. I will be remembered forever as the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. Nobody will remember that Malfoy was the one who was supposed to kill him, would have killed him. Draco's presence might as well be erased. Now Snape was leading the life he had watched Sirius Black wallow in, a life in hiding, a life on the run.

There was no turning back, just a long spiral staircase and Hogwarts' front lawn. _Run, _Snape told himself as the seconds passed, _Run you coward!_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Anyone who reviews any of my stories should please note that in return I will review at least one of theirs as long as I know the characters in their stories. _

_**Additional Stories:**_

_Behind the Veil: The Choice to Die (my favorite) – Sirius fic, oneshot, complete_

_The Circles End - RLNT, DH Spoiler, oneshot, complete_

_The Jingel in Her Step - Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, oneshot, complete_


	4. The Flight of the Prince

(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)

The Flight of the Prince

Snape's last glimpse of Hogwarts Castle, the prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry, was grimmer than he could have imagined: Hagrid's hut was burning and Fang was trapped inside. The dog's howling pierced the night air, bringing a chill to anyone who heard it. The flames seemed to dance across Hogwarts's front lawn, where Harry Potter lay, in an erratic pattern that contrasted with the constant green glow of the Dark Mark. Snape's eyes focused on Harry. The boy wanted to kill him with every ounce of his body. Snape could sense it. The Hippogriff, Buckbeak, who was flying straight at Snape, wanted nothing more than to kill him as well.

"_Look at the mess you've made," _Snape said to himself. "_You killed the only man who could have fixed this." _Snape looked at the Astronomy Tower where the glow of the Dark Mark was strongest. He had been standing there only minutes ago, pleading with the one person who had ever really trusted him…and then…then he'd killed him.

Snape had felt his blood run cold, his mind fill with furry, his eyes concentrating on the willing target. He'd gone through this process before, when he had proudly called himself a Death Eater.

8888888888DUMBLEDORE

Dumbledore never felt his feet leave the ground outside of the Astronomy Tower. He seemed to be watching from someplace outside of himself as he saw his lifeless body fly over the ramparts in an arc. Snape's eyes were filled with anger and pain. Draco Malfoy, who only seconds before swore that he had the headmaster at his mercy, was very pale and horrified now. No body seemed to be moving; not even the triumphant looking Death Eaters.

"_Run," _Dumbledore tried to order Snape into action but the most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts Master did not seem to hear him. _"Severus," _said Dumbledore again, _"Harry will not remain immobilized forever, you have to go. The Death Eaters can not know that he is there." _Nothing happened as Dumbledore looked from where he knew Harry was standing to Snape. _"Severus!"_

"He can't hear you," said a dull voice as the image in front of the headmaster faded away until Dumbledore was surrounded by a vast nothingness. "Life will go on without you, but your memories of life will not extend beyond the moment you died. I must say you have one of the saddest endings I've seen in a long time, about fifteen years in fact."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and brought his finger tips together at chest level. No matter how hard he had begged Severus to kill him, Dumbledore was not prepared for how hard it was to completely let go of life. There were still people who needed him. There was so much more that he could do, should be doing right now.

_No, I mustn't regret my choice. _Dumbledore nodded to himself, keeping his eyes closed.

"Then you have decided?" asked the voice. "You are ready for death?"

Dumbledore smiled and opened his eyes, looking around for who had spoken. "Has any one ever been ready to give up everything they know, everything they care for, all at once?" Dumbledore asked calmly in return as he smiled at the vast emptiness.

8888888888SNAPE

_Is it possible that I, Professor Severus Snape, have rejoined Voldemort? The person who took everything and gave me no real power?_

Snape's face became increasingly contorted as he ran away from his once only safe haven, Hogwarts. He gripped his wand tighter, cutting off the circulation to his fingers and making blood run colder than it already was.

He remembered them now, the old days. They were sparkling before his eyes as the Dark Lord's voice rang in his ears. Draco flashed into the corner of his vision and he saw Lucius, instead, running beside him. He smelt burning ashes and the glowing green light but they were not from the present pandemonium. They were memories, horrible – no, wonderful memories. No one questioned him back then. He had one master and no equals.

Voldemort's orders echoed in his ears. They were years old but Snape knew they had not changed because Voldemort's goal and purposes had not changed.

The death Eaters could cause as much havoc as they wanted that night; the night that Voldemort would undo the prophecy. They just had to distract the ministry, not get caught, and under no circumstances were they to touch the Potters when Voldemort uncovered them. Lily, James, and their young son were Voldemort's and Voldemort's alone. The Dark Lord had plans for what was to happen to those who defied him.

In the back of Snape's mind he could hear James trying to cast a spell – no, it was Harry.

_The foolish boy_ thought Snape. _I'm not your Professor anymore. I'm one of them again. Not that I ever was anything but a Death Eater in your eyes._

8888888888HARRY

"_Impedi –"_

But before he could finish this jinx, excruciating pain hit Harry; he keeled over in the grass. Someone was screaming, he would surely die of this agony; Snape was going to torture him to death or madness –

"No!" roared Snape's voice and the pain stopped as suddenly as it had started; Harry lay curled in the dark grass, clutching his wand and panting; somewhere overhead Snape was shouting, "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord – we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

And Harry felt the ground shudder under his face as the brother and sister and the enormous Death Eater obeyed, running toward the gates. Harry uttered an inarticualate yell of rage: In that instant, he cared not weather he lived or died. Pushing himself to his feet again, he staggered blindly toward Snape, the man he now hated as much as he hated Voldemort himself –

8888888888SNAPE

Severus Snape almost paused to look at Harry as the boy struggled to his feet to continue the chase. He was almost compelled to feel sorry for the boy but he couldn't break character, not now.

Snape couldn't help but notice how the other Death Eaters had not questioned what orders he was referring to. They all just assumed that it had been planned, delicately laid out, in some secret agreement between Severus and Voldemort. It gave Snape a strange sense of power.

Severus Snape was once again in their confidence. He, once again, had one master and no equals.

8888888888HARRY

_"Sectum – !"_

Snape flicked his wand and the curse was repelled yet again; but Harry was mere feet away now and he could see Snape's face clearly at last: He was no longer sneering or jeering; the blazing flames showed a face full of rage. Mustering all of his powers of concentration, Harry thought, _Levi – _

"No, Potter!" Screamed Snape. There was a loud BANG and Harry was soaring backward, hitting the ground hard again, and this time his wand flew out of his hand. He could hear Hagrid yelling and Fang howling as Snape closed in and looked down on him where he lay, wandless and defenseless as Dumbledore had been. Snape's pale face, illuminated by the flaming cabin, was suffused with hatred just as it had been before he had cursed Dumbledore.

8888888888SNAPE

Severus looked down at his former student and as Harry lay there, helpless, Snape only saw James. He had never been able to gain this advantage over James Potter. He had always been out numbered even though he was smarter.

James dived for his wand; Snape shot a hex at it and it flew feet away into the darkness and out of sight.

Something inside Severus felt giddy. He had him now, he had James Potter alone and helpless.

8888888888HARRY

"Kill me then," panted Harry, who felt no fear at all but only rage and contempt.

Snape's head gave a very slight twitch as his eyes focused in on reality.

"Kill me like you killed him, you coward –"

"DON'T –" Screamed Snape, and his face was suddenly demented, inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as the yelping, howling dog stuck in the burning house behind them – "CALL ME COWARD!"

Snape ran at a furious rate with Buckbeak closing in behind him. Severus took his first step off of the Hogwarts grounds as he dodged the enormous Hippogriff. Without a second look back Snape disapparated to the first place that came to his mind.

Harry sat up, wand in hand but it was too late. Where Professor Severus Snape had been standing, seconds earlier, was only Buckbeak, circling for his lost prey.

Harry just sat in the grass for a while, holding his swimming head. He glanced over at Hagrid's hut. It was in flames and the grounds keeper was holding Fang in his arms. The Death Eaters had retreated along with Snape and Malfoy.

Harry stood up and started to make his way over to Hagrid.

8888888888DUMBLEDORE

After realizing that there was no one to be seen Albus Dumbledore once again closed his eyes. "Is death really so empty?" Dumbledore asked.

"It can be, if that is what you choose," said the voice. "But you have not choosen death yet."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows without opening his eyes. "I think that I made it quite clear that I had no intentions of continuing to live." Dozens of thoughts rushed through the headmaster's head. Harry concealed behind the invisibility cloak. Snape's pleading voice. Malfoy's innocent and scared eyes. The cruel laughter of the Death Eaters. Then, finally, a weightlessness.

"You misunderstand me," explained the voice, "you have wizards blood and therefore a choice. You can remain death and be only among the dead from this point on, or you can go back as a ghost and be only among the living."

Dumbledore was quiet for a time. His fingers which touched at the tips ever so gingerly did not move. Taking a deep breath Dumbledore spoke. "Fascinating, truly fascinating." A shock silence followed.

"I must say that that is a new reaction," replied the voice, unable to hide it's shock.

"I always thought that a ghost had to be a person who was truly unhappy with their lives," said Dumbledore as if he had not heard the voice at all. The headmaster was lost in his thoughts. While he was surrounded by darkness the image from the Astronomy Tower was vivid in his mind.

8888888888SNAPE

A loud crack disrupted the silence of the Malfoy's living room as Snape apparated in it. Severus loosened his grip on his wand slightly. The curtains were drawn shut so that nobody could see inside but that did not stop a bright green glow from showing itself at the base of the windows. A tangible darkness made the unnatural light seem brighter.

Snape's heart quickened as the uncanny silence thickened until there was another loud crack and racing footsteps in the hallway.

Severus instantly stiffened and took a fighting stance. He carefully angled himself towards the door which led into the hallway where the noise was coming from.

A door opened quickly before slamming shut seconds later. There were a couple hurried footsteps and then another door opened and closed. Snape didn't dare try to pry into this persons mind to find out who he was for fear of giving himself away. A third door slammed and Snape jumped slightly as the footsteps drew nearer.

Severus Snape's patience was rewarded as his eyes locked on his unsuspecting opponents. There was no malice or deep hatred in this person's face. Draco Malfoy's expression was the exact opposite of Luscious'. Draco was very pale and clearly scared. His fear was inescapably transparent in his eyes.

Snape lowered his wand by a fraction. Draco was no real threat.

8888888888DUMBLEDORE

"I don't mean to intrude on your vast philosophical discoveries but I do need you to make a choice," stated the voice calmly.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. "Is there really any rush?" Dumbledore asked. There was no reply. After a moment's pause Dumbledore let his hands fall to his side and he opened his eyes. "It seems to me that the loneliest life is that of a ghost. It may be a fate that they have chosen but – still – to be doomed to live forever and never have another permanent companion - besides other ghosts of course."

"Do you have something against ghosts?"

"No," said Dumbledore thoughtfully peering over his half moon spectacles at the nothingness which surrounded him. "They've just never been very lively. I suppose you're only meant to live one life." Dumbledore felt something tug at his heart as he said these words. Some part of him still wanted desperately to know what was happening to Harry right now; some part of him wanted to know if anyone had really been killed and who, if anyone.

Hogwarts was his school, his responsibility and he had failed to ensure its safety. McGonagall was surely going to be named the new head mistress of Hogwarts but there was knowledge that he had and she now needed to know.

Dumbledore closed his eyes again. "We're only supposed to live life once," he said more to himself than the voice.

**_Author's Note:_**_ Anyone who reviews any of my stories should please note that in return I will review at least one of theirs as long as I know the characters in their stories. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world including any of the characters. The conception of what happens in death is my own. Also, a number of long direct quotes are taken directly from the sixth book and I do not own any of those ideas. (All direct quotes from this chapter can be found on page 603-604 in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.)_

_**Additional Stories:**_

_Behind the Veil: The Choice to Die (my favorite) – Sirius fic, oneshot, complete_

_The Circles End - RLNT, DH Spoiler, oneshot, complete_

_The Jingel in Her Step - Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, oneshot, complete_


	5. Dumbledore's choice

(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)

The Flight of the Prince

PART II

"Where is she," said Malfoy as he stepped into the room and raised his wand. "What did you do to her?"

Hatred, his father's most predominant characteristic, shined through for two brief seconds.

Snape stiffened once again and regretted his choice to lower his own wand. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Snape's forehead twitched slightly.

"You can't fool me that easily! Where is she?" Draco's face was slowly filling with color as the blood rushed to his head.

"Don't speak so loudly," Snape ordered. He was overly aware of the glowing green light. "Just explain what you're looking for."

Malfoy was gripping his wand so hard he was shaking and as Draco stepped closer Snape could see just how close to tears his former pupil was. "Where is my mother?" Draco made a failed attempt to keep his voice steady.

Snape scrunched up his forehead in confusion. "Isn't she here?"

"Don't play games with me!" Draco shouted as he flicked his wand out even straighter for emphasis. "You took her," he said slightly calmer as his voice cracked nonetheless, "I know you did." Malfoy's face froze as he noticed the glow of the green light which sat perfectly still on the floor under the drawn curtains. A split second later Draco's eyes were locked on Snape's again. Malfoy's face became contorted with rage. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Draco's scream was harsh and hollow. There was a dangerous desperation inside of Malfoy that truly frightened Snape.

"Draco, I swear –"

"He said you'd do this," Draco interrupted with a whisper. A tear rolled down his face. "Dumbledore…he said…he said you'd kill her…and he was RIGHT!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Snape was furious with Malfoy's accusation. Dumbledore would never have said such a thing – never. Severus struggled for a second to keep his voice down as he said, "I don't know where Narcissa is."

Malfoy had taken a couple of steps backwards when Snape had yelled. Draco was shaking very badly now and no matter how tightly he held his wand there was no hope that he could aim a spell if he wanted to. Another tear rolled down Draco's face and dangled off his chin. "Why should I believe you?" Malfoy asked as he took another step backwards. Snape took this opportunity to advance, away from the windows which were at his back.

8888888888HARRY

"Hagrid," muttered Harry, still dazed, looking around. "HAGRID?"

He stumbled toward the burning house as an enormous figure emerged from out of the flames carrying Fang on his back. With a cry of thankfulness, Harry sank to his knees; he was shaking in every limb, his body ached all over and his breath came in painful stabs.

"Yeh all righ', Harry? Yeh all righ'? Speak ter me, Harry…"

"I'm all right," panted Harry. "Are you?"

"'Course I am…take more'n that ter finish me." Harry could see blood trickling down Hagrid's cheek from a deep cut under one eye, which was swelling rapidly.

"We should put out your house," said Harry, "the charm's 'Aguamenti'…"

"Knew it was summat like that," mumbled Hagrid, and he raised a smoldering pink, flowery umbrella and said, "_Aguamenti!"_

A jet of water flew out of the umbrella tip. Harry raised his wand arm, which felt like lead, and murmured _"Aguamenti"_ too: Together, he and Hagrid poured water on the house until the last flame was extinguished.

8888888888DUMBLEDORE

"You're only supposed to live life once," Dumbledore repeated.

"So you have chosen?" inquired the voice. "You will not become a ghost?"

A long silence filled the emptiness. It pained Dumbledore more than anything he could remember to let go of life but he knew he had to do it.

"No, I will not become a ghost," said Albus Dumbledore to the voice.

8888888888HARRY

"S'not too bad," said Hagrid hopefully a few minutes later, looking at the smoking wreck. "Nothin' Dumbledore won' be able to put righ'…"

Harry felt a searing pain in his stomach at the sound of the name. In the silence and the stillness, horror rose inside him.

"Hagrid…"

"What happened, Harry? I jus' saw them Death Eaters runnin' down from the castle, but what the ruddy hell was Snape doin' with 'em? Where's he gone – was he chasin' them?"

"He…" Harry cleared his throat; it was dry from panic and the smoke. "Hagrid, he killed…"

"Killed?" said Hagrid loudly, staring down at Harry. "Snape killed? What're yeh on abou', Harry?"

"Dumbledore," said Harry. "Snape killed…Dumbledore."

Hagrid simply looked at him, the little of his face that could be seen completely blank, uncomprehending.

"Dumbledore wha', Harry?"

"He's dead. Snape killed him…"

8888888888SNAPE

"I have never lied to you, Draco," said Snape calming down. "What reason do you have not to believe me?"

There was silence as Malfoy calculated his response. "You're a murderer," replied Draco bluntly as he regained some control over his voice and took a firmer stand. Snape's temper flared. The room seemed to be getting warmer and warmer.

"I did it to save you!" cried Severus. "I swore to Narcissa –"

"And I told you I didn't need you're help! I had everything under control! Everything was fine until you…you –"

"I what?" snarled Snape. Malfoy slowly began to shake his head from side to side.

"Dumbledore was right." Another tear fell down Draco's face and rested on the crest of his cheek. "He offered me a way out too…just like you." Malfoy's face scrunched into a sneer. "He said that the Order could have hidden me and my mother. He said you'd kill her, that the Death Eaters expected me to die…and…he was RIGHT!" Snape's nerves flinched as Draco's raw voice cut through the air once again.

"Silence!" Snape demanded. "Do you want to be heard?"

"Does it matter?" said Malfoy as that look of desperation returned to his eyes. Draco took a step closer to Snape but Severus did not back down. "Would you kill me…too? How desperate are you not to be heard?"

"You're not being reasonable, Draco."

"Aren't I?"

"Draco –"

"Or," said Malfoy, "perhaps I should just kill you instead." Something inside of Snape froze. If Malfoy had made this statement only an hour earlier he would have laughed, but Severus Snape could not laugh now. Now, Draco Malfoy was standing before him, a formidable opponent, capable of killing another human being.

"Have I taught you nothing?" asked Snape. He was doing his best to ease Malfoy's temper. "You should not make such threats, especially against a stronger opponent."

Malfoy did not reply. At that moment there was movement from outside. The glow of the green light on the floor was interrupted by a rather large shadow. People were scurrying around but nobody talked.

8888888888HARRY

"I saw it happen," said Harry.

"Yeh couldn' have."

"I saw it, Hagrid."

"What musta happened was, Dumbledore musta told Snape ter go with them Death Eaters," Hagrid said confidently. "I suppose he's gotta keep his cover. Look, let's get yeh back up ter the school, Come on, Harry…"

Harry did not attempt to argue or explain. He was still shaking uncontrollably. Hagrid would find out soon enough, too soon… As they directed their steps back toward the castle, Harry saw that many of its windows were lit now. He could imagine, clearly, the scene inside as people moved from room to room, telling each other that Death Eaters had got in, that the Mark was shining over Hogwarts, that somebody must have been killed…

8888888888SNAPE

"We have to get out of here, now," said Snape in a whisper so low he wasn't sure if Draco had heard him. Severus couldn't take his eyes away from the place where the Marks glow had been broken up. His thoughts were interrupted by a poking pressure just under his jaw and against his neck. Severus Snape turned his head slowly toward Malfoy.

"Not until you tell me where you put her," said Malfoy, making no attempt to keep his voice down. His eyes had become slits as he held his wand against Snape's throat. "Where is she?"

"This isn't the place, Draco."

"Where?"

Snape silently hexed Malfoy, sending him flying backwards against the opposite wall and cringing at the sound it made. Snape risked another glance at the floor and, to his dismay, noticed that the looming shadow was gone. Snape looked back at Malfoy who was now sprawled against the wall.

The door from the outside into the living room slowly opened without making any noise. An evil presence filled the room before its owner entered. Severus stiffened and Malfoy immediately found his footing once again.

Lord Voldemort, soundlessly, stepped into the room without looking at either Draco or Severus. _This is it,_ thought Snape. _I can fool any Death Eater or wizard, but I can't fool Lord Voldemort himself._

8888888888HARRY

Harry's eyes were fixed upon the ground at the foot of the tallest tower. He imagined that he could see a black huddled mass lying in the grass there, though he was really too far away to see anything of the sort. Even as he started wordlessly at the place where he thought Dumbledore's body must lie, however, he saw people beginning to move toward it.

"What're they all lookin' at?" said Hagrid, as he and Harry approached the castle front, Fang keeping as close as he could to their ankles. "Wha's tha', lyin' on the grass?" Hagrid added sharply, heading now toward the foot of the Astronomy Tower, where a small crowd was congregating. "See it, Harry? Righ' at the foot o' the tower? Under where the Mark…Blimey…yeh don't think someone got thrown –?"

Hagrid fell silent, the thought apparently too horrible to express aloud. Harry walked along side him, feeling the aches and pains in his face and his legs where the various hexes of the last half hour had hit him, though in an oddly detached way, as though somebody near him was suffering them. What was real and inescapable was the awful pressing feeling in his chest…

8888888888SNAPE

Voldemort stood very still, his black cloak billowing gracefully in the wind that came in behind him. As Voldemort turned his head towards the interior of the room the weightlessness of his clothing seemed all the more ironic.

"I thought we had agreed on a meeting place, Draco," said Lord Voldemort, his malice pouring through every note he spoke. "I find it most disloyal that I had to find you." Voldemort's eye's pierced Draco's. Draco was barely breathing, and quite pale.

Voldemort continued to turn his head until he was looking at Snape. "My Lord," said Snape, the words tasted sticky in his mouth, like they were not supposed to be said. Voldemort turned away, a horrid grimace forming on his face.

"Of course, I suppose I could forgive you this one time, Draco…if you were tracking down this betrayer." Voldemort's lips hung open slightly at the word 'betrayer', his eyes studying Malfoy's face. Draco glanced rapidly around to look at Snape and then Voldemort. "But we both know you had other intensions…didn't you Draco?"

Malfoy did not respond and Snape held his silence.

"I was most disappointed when my loyal servants came back and told me you could not do the job yourself." Voldemort started walking into the room with a slow, suffocating, cruelty. "I would have preferred hearing it from you, Draco." Voldemort raised a wandless hand and Draco shrank to the floor shaking terribly.

Voldemort turned to Snape once again and lowered his hand. Malfoy gasped rapidly, his sides rising and falling in uneven beats.

"It was not entirely your fault though…was it, Draco?" Snape felt his pulse rise. He had not felt this type of fear since Voldemort's demise. "I do hate it when my plans are interrupted." Snape lowered his eyes, unable to withstand their heat. "I had planned for you to be dead by now, Draco."

Malfoy lifted his tearstained face from the floor. He was clutching at his sides and his eyes were red and swollen.

"You could prove to me that you're worth keeping," said Voldemort in an even colder tone. The wind had stopped blowing and everything was utterly still. Voldemort waved his other hand and the door slowly closed behind him. Snape looked up and saw Voldemort was still staring intently at him. "Prove to me that you can kill, Draco."

Malfoy moved his hands slightly in an effort to get up.

"Prove that you can kill, or you are of no further use to me." Malfoy slowly got to his feet, his chest still moving awkwardly. His non wand hand clutching his side still. "I'm waiting, Draco."

"My Lord," he said in a broken voice.

"You have a willing victim right in front of you, Draco." Malfoy looked sharply at his potions professor. "Do you not pray for death, Severus?"

_**Author's Note:**__ Anyone who reviews any of my stories should please note that in return I will review at least one of theirs as long as I know the characters in their stories._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world including any of the characters. The conception of what happens in death is my own. Also, a number of long quotes are taken directly from the sixth book and I do not own any of those ideas. (All direct quotes from this chapter can be found on page 605-608 in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.)_

_**Additional Stories:**_

_Behind the Veil: The Choice to Die (my favorite) – Sirius fic, oneshot, complete_

_The Circles End - RLNT, DH Spoiler, oneshot, complete_

_The Jingel in Her Step - Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, oneshot, complete_


	6. The Malfoys

(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)

The Flight of the Prince

PART III

Harry and Hagrid moved, dreamlike, through the murmuring crowd to the very front, where the dumbstruck students and teachers had left a gap.

Harry heard Hagrid's moan of pain and shock, but he did not stop; he walked slowly forward until he reached the place where Dumbledore lay and crouched down beside him. He had known there was no hope from the moment that the full body-bind Curse Dumbledore had placed on him lifted, known that it could have happened only because its caster was dead, but there was still preparation for seeing him here, spread-eagled, broken: the greatest wizard Harry had ever, or would ever, meet.

Dumbledore's eyes were closed; but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping. Harry reached out, straightened the half-moon spectacles upon the crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. Then he gazed down at the wise old face and tried to absorb the enormous and incomprehensible truth: that never again would Dumbledore speak to him, never again could he help…

8888888888SNAPE

Malfoy turned to face Snape as he raised his wand once again. Severus did not move. He had expected some sort of punishment for interfering with Draco's assignment, but not this. It seems that in Lord Voldemort's absence Snape had either forgotten his Lord's cruelty, or Voldemort had, indeed, become more devilish.

"I'm waiting Draco," echoed Voldemort's voice again.

Malfoy gave a very small nod of understanding and disbelief. Snape looked into Draco's eyes. The formidable opponent who had so vehemently hated him was cowed by Voldemort's presence and unable to speak.

"If you are unable to do it, Draco, you are of no further use to me." Draco's face became paler. "You are no threat either…far from worthy of being killed by me." Draco looked away from Snape and at Voldemort stiffly. A ringing silence followed.

The door to the outside opened again with a loud bang. Two Death Eaters entered the room dragging a third between them. They came up to Voldemort's left side, just in front of Draco, and dumped the third Death Eater at his feet.

"My Lord," cooed one of the Death eaters. She was a female with a long, gaunt, face. "You wished to speak with Lucius Malfoy, My Lord." Snape looked at the Death Eater who had been thrown on the floor. Lucius Malfoy looked up at him, but this was not the Lucius Snape remembered. He had been broken, like an animal.

"It wasn't hard, My Lord," said the second, male, Death Eater in a deeper voice. "The dementors were more than cooperative, and the ministry was…preoccupied." The man smirked at Snape. Malfoy lowered his wand.

"Perhaps," said Voldemort, "it would be good for you to look at what real loyalty is." The female Death Eater gave a little jump, the sound of her master's voice filling her with excitement. The second Death Eater just smiled evilly as if he was trying not to laugh at Snape and Draco's fate.

"Your service is no longer required. I will see you outside," said Voldemort, the two Death Eaters immediately nodded their heads and raced out the door.

"A gentleman would stand," said Voldemort to Lucius. Lucius did not respond. Snape could not decide if it was from fear or earnest weakness. Voldemort once again raised his left hand, and, as if Lucius Malfoy was a puppet on a string, Lucius rose with Voldemort's hand. Lord Voldemort lowered his hand but Lucius Malfoy remained standing, staggering slightly, looking at his son.

"You look so much…so much like your mother, Dra –"

"Silence," said Lord Voldemort, but Lucius seemed not to hear.

"So much like Narcissa," he said. Voldemort tightened his neck muscles and ignored Lucius' ignorance.

"You failed me once, Lucius," Voldemort's icy voice said. "Nonetheless, you have usually been useful to me."

Draco raised his wand again, pointing it at nobody in particular.

"It is very unfortunate that Draco could not be so useful." Lucius turned to face his master. "A pity Draco was unable to redeem himself."

Draco began to rhythmically shake his head as Lucius looked back at his only child in confusion.

"You see," said Voldemort, "when he was unable to kill Dumbledore I gave him another opportunity to prove his worth." Lucius turned and stared at Snape with hatred. "But he was unable to kill Severus either." Voldemort stepped to his right. "This puts me in quite a predicament. I now have one traitor and a Death Eater who is of no value to me."

Lucius' eyes widened. "My Lord –"

"Silence," said Voldemort again. Lucius sounded pleading. "You have no need to worry about me killing him. He is not important enough and does not deserve such an honor." Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Fortunately for you, you can still prove that you are an asset," said Voldemort to Lucius. "It is my desire to have this disloyal Death Eater removed from my path. Would you dispose of him for me Lucius?"

Draco's mouth opened and closed. Lucius spun around, having nowhere to turn. Snape stayed frozen with horror.

"I'm waiting Lucius."

8888888888HARRY

The crowd murmured behind Harry. After what seemed like a long time, he became aware that he was kneeling upon something hard and looked down.

The locket they had managed to steal so many hours before had fallen out of Dumbledore's pocket. It had opened, perhaps with the force in which it hit the ground. And although he could not feel more shock or horror or sadness than he felt already, Harry knew, as he picked it up, that there was something wrong…

He turned the locket over in his hands. This was neither as large as the locket he remembered seeing in the Pensieve, nor were there any markings upon it, no sign of the ornate _S_ that was supposed to be Slytherin's mark. Moreover, there was nothing inside but for a scrap of folded parchment wedged tightly into the place where a portrait should have been.

8888888888SNAPE

Lucius stretched out his arm, wand in hand. Snape had never seen Lucius tremble with fear and sorrow the way he did now.

Dumbledore's face illuminated itself at the back of Snape's head. _Severus_, said Dumbledore, _Severus…please…_

Snape looked at Draco who was completely defenseless against his father. Snape remembered his private meeting with Dumbledore in the headmaster's office; he remembered the need to unite from within.

_Severus,_ said Dumbledore, _Severus…please…_

Snape dived forward, catching everyone off guard. He rammed into Malfoy with a jolt and disapparated, leaving nothing but a large cracking sound behind.

8888888888VOLDEMORT

Lord Voldemort looked at the spot where his trapped pray had been only seconds earlier. His eyes dived into every corner of the room before settling on Lucius Malfoy.

"You seem relieved that Draco has escaped," noted Voldemort with a strong taste of hatred and rage. "It is a pity to loose so fine a follower…but…seeing as I have no more use for you…"

Lucius' heart beat faster and his eyes widened. No matter how scared he was for himself he could not get the image of Narcissa out of his mind; he had seen her just before he entered the house. At the same time he could not hide his relief that his son, and only child, had gotten away. For the first time in his life he understood why and how James Potter had the courage to stand up against Lord Voldemort.

Without a single audible sound Lucius Malfoy fell to the floor as a green light flashed throughout his house. A giddy, female, Death Eater gave a little scream of glee from outside. Voldemort took a deep breath through his fleshless nostrils and smiled to himself.

As he exited the Malfoy house he looked down at the cold body of Narcissa Malfoy. The look on her face was identical to the one on her husbands. It was not filled with fear, as so many others often were, but a determined defiance.

8888888888HARRY

Automatically, without really thinking about what he was doing, Harry pulled out the fragment of parchment, opened it, and read by the light of the many wands that had now been lit behind him:

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this

But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.

I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.

I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,

You will be mortal once more.

R.A.B.

Harry neither knew nor cared what the message meant. Only one thing mattered: This was not a Horcrux. Dumbledore had weakened himself by drinking that horrible potion for nothing. Harry crumpled the parchment in his hand, and his eyes burned with tears as behind him Fang began to howl.

_**Author's Note:**__ Anyone who reviews any of my stories should please note that in return I will review at least one of theirs as long as I know the characters in their stories._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world including any of the characters. Also, a number of long quotes are taken directly from the sixth book and I do not own any of those ideas. (All direct quotes from this chapter can be found on page 608-610 in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.)_

_**Additional Stories:**_

_Behind the Veil: The Choice to Die (my favorite) – Sirius fic, oneshot, complete_

_The Circles End - RLNT, DH Spoiler, oneshot, complete_

_The Jingel in Her Step - Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, oneshot, complete_


End file.
